A Change of Heart in the Soul of the Blinded
by Dadread
Summary: (ONE SHOT VOLUME 3 CHAPTER 9 MILD SPOILERS) I saw this Facebook post asking what we thought about the White Fang and their recent appearance, and what might happen in episodes to come. After seeing Chapter 9 (this was written right after watching, btw), I had the idea: What if there were going to be members of the White Fang who realized that they were in the wrong this whole time?


A Change of Hearts in the Soul of the Blinded

Scum.

That's all that us recruits were told when we were first accepted among the ranks of the White Fang, that all humans were nothing but murderous, good-for-nothing scum. That they were all heartless monsters that should be eradicated and replaced by someone that was far superior, and that someone was the Faunus. For the longest time, I believed those words, personally experiencing what those humans are willing to do. Burning the homes of my friends and family... assaulting us on the streets... mocking us... killing us…I wanted so much to do to them what they have done to me for years, and the White Fang was the perfect opportunity to do so. Just the thought of them filled my vision with red.

Then one of the generals gave us orders that we were invading the city where the Vytal Festival tournament was being held, and I was among the first to volunteer to be on the front lines, cutting down any human that I see. I was looking forward to feel like _I_ was the king this time as I watched them scramble away and scream for mercy. I wanted to see them suffer like I have, to feel pain like I have, to stare them dead in the eyes and leave them and their loved ones to burn like they have done to me.

But that was never going to happen. None of us recruits were warned that we were being accompanied by wild Grimm, and thus I realized that I was still nothing but a pawn in someone else's plans.

As soon as we hit the ground outside of Vale, we were overwhelmed by the terrifying waves of those soulless monsters, which indiscriminately tore into both the soldiers guarding the walls and my fellow comrades. I watched in horror as my allies - my _FRIENDS_ \- were torn limb from limb, screams of pain blending with barked orders and Beowolf howling. Though I knew I would be punished for doing so, I ran for my life, speeding past bodies and faces I could no longer recognize.

After what felt like miles I tripped, whether it was on a weapon or a person, I couldn't tell, and fell, easy prey for the Ursa Major that towered before me, a claw raised to relieve me of my life.

I closed my eyes, tears welling up as I pitifully accepted and counted down to my cowardly death. 3… 2… 1…

*thunk*

Thunk? I opened my eyes to see a kid… a _human_ teenager… on one knee as he pushed up the shield on his arm that's blocking the Ursa's claw. For a moment, I wanted to take advantage of his predicament. To stab him in the back with my sword and leave him to take my place as food. Suddenly, a second human jumped in from the Grimm's side, making quick work of it as she took one clean swing with her greatsword and sliced off its head. All in a matter of seconds while I just sat there, confused.

The boy made sure the Grimm was dead before turning to me, extending an open hand as he did, asking if I was okay and if I was hurt.

Being asked if I was hurt snapped me out of my daze and I swatted the hand away. "Don't touch me, you filthy human! Why would you help someone from the White Fang?" I spit, but…

But the kid just kept holding out his hand. He's smiling, like he thinks I'm his friend. I look at the girl next to him and she smiles just the same. "You're a living person too, ain'tcha? We don't care if you're Faunus or not. We just kinda help whoever," he answered. My eyes darted between him and his hand, and reluctantly, took it in my own and let him pull me up, though I escaped his grasp as fast as I could. With a salute, the two of them ran back into the fray, leaving me feeling conflicted.

I wanted to see them suffer like I have, to feel pain like I have, to stare them dead in the eyes and leave them and their loved ones to burn like they have done to me. They're scum, murderers, liars… nothing but… monsters…

But something, a little nugget in the back of my mind, felt differently. 'You're a living person, too,' he said. Not human… Not Faunus… Just a person…

A hand grabs my shoulder and I'm spun around until I'm face to face with one of the White Fang generals. "You _FOOL_!" he yelled. "Why didn't you kill those humans just then!? Have you forgotten your orders, or should I remind you personally?"

His tone lacked concern and was off-putting, as if he didn't see me as someone who just had a near-death experience, and more of just a living weapon. No voice in my future, no say in what happens next, no chance to explain myself.

That's what hit me. Not only was I angry at the humans for hurting me and my loved ones for years, but I was angry that they never let up, that there was no stopping their cruelty. All I wanted was to make them stop hurting me. I just wanted people to stop alienating me.

I just wanted to be given a chance.

Everything after that was a little bit of a blur. My forehead suddenly stung as I watched the general stumble backwards, holding his nose with both hands. My eyesight also seemed blocked, then I realize that my mask was knocked askew, so I immediately took it off. Everything seemed… different, somehow. I was still in the same blood-soaked battlefield, but looking at the humans, Faunus, and White Fang members, I only saw people fighting against the things they believed to threaten their lives. I want to tell them… show them… That what threatens us isn't each other.

The mask in my hand glows white and floats into the air before the glow begins to take a larger form until it took form similar to mine. I understood immediately. A physical manifestation of who I am. A change of heart that became tangible. This is my own Semblance. It raises a fist and I answer by bumping it with my own before we charge towards the fray together.

My vision is no longer filled with red.


End file.
